Persona: United Against Sin
by RagnaNarukami
Summary: I wrote this before Persona Q came out, and this was basically what I envisioned some of the story as. This is my first fanfiction, so it isn't exactly a 10/10 story. So basically, the Persona 4 and Persona 3 casts meet in one alternate shadow dimension. They then have to team up against a threat which has had history with all of them.
1. Chapter 1

Persona: United Against Sin

Chapter 1: Discovery

11:30 p.m., Gekkoukan High

The rain poured on to Gekkoukan High. Yukari rushed out with an umbrella. She missed the monorail that leads back to the city and the dorm rooms.

"Gotta get back before the dark hour come-oh great it's 11:30," she said.

Yukari ran through the cold rain, hoping she could get to the next monorail before the dark hour. Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck part of Gekkoukan High. The lightning caused a fire on to the roof, but she didn't notice.

Inside where the lightning struck, the fire burnt into the gym. Fortunately the rain had been able to put out the fire. It didn't just put out the fire, but the fire then formed into a dark gray mist. Soon after settling around the room, it vanished into the night.

The Dark Hour, Dorm Room.

Yukari barged inside and slammed the door shut. Mitsuru and Minato were sitting in the lobby.

"What happened to you? Did the shadows get to you? It is a full moon tonight." asked Minato.

"D-d-damn shadows, got out of Gekkoukan really late, and, and then-"she stammered.

"What were you doing at the school at this hour?" Mitsuru questioned.

"Well I had to stay really long to work on a project, and then Itkutski asked me to stay after for an hour to look around the school for anything odd," Yukari explained.

"I said nothing of the sort," a voice said.

Shuji Ikutsuki, the principal of Gekkoukan, came down the stairs.

"I'd never ask you to do that kind of task alone," he stated. "At least, not until the dark hour had come."

"I got this letter left in my room saying to. Did Junpei just prank me?!" she angrily said.

"Yukari, get some sleep. We'll sort this out tomorrow. Akihiko and I are going to investigate some strange energy in Tartaurus. Minato will be here in case shadows attack the dorms," Mitsuro said.

"Ok, fine, but I can handle myself," she snapped.

The Next Day, Morning

Minato, Yukari and Junpei were on their way to Gekkoukan when they overheard the conversation of two businessmen. They were talking about the disappearances of two Gekkoukan students.

"Yeah, I saw on the news that a redhead and some guy with pale hair disappeared last night," one said.

"I saw that too. Remember when that girl disappeared a while ago?" said the other.

"What's with the disappearances in the past year or so? Pretty strange if you ask me," the other replied.

Yukari had a worried look on her face.

"You think those two people were Mitsuru and Akihiko? They fit the description," she whispered.

Minato took a quick glance at the two businessmen and heard one of them say one line that shocked the three of them.

"I think they said their names. What were they? Er, Mitsuru and Aki-something," he said.

Yukari and Junpei gasped. They had disappeared. They disappeared when investigating that strange energy they found.

"Hey, the monorail is at the school. You kids should get going," told one of the businessmen.

Before Lunch, Principal Ikutsuki's Office

"Blasted! I knew I shouldn't have let them investigate that energy source," yelled Ikutsuki.

"Well what do we do now? If we go after them we'll probably end up like them!" exclaimed Junpei.

"If I may ask, why did they go out during the Dark Hour in the first place? I'm pretty sure we put an end to it," asked Minato.

"The Dark Hour seemed to have started appearing again. But strangely, no shadows would appear during it," explained Ikutsuki.

"And that is why they went to investigate?" Minato asked.

"Precisely. It also seems that a part of the school was struck by lightning too. It caused a fire, but the sprinklers on the ceiling of the gym were able to put it out," said Ikutsuki.

"And this has to do with the dark hour because?" asked Junpei.

"Well, not much, as I just wanted to tell you guys," answered Ikutsuki. "Oh, and another thing: I do not want you guys going after them. If they disappeared then it is likely you three will too. Understood?"

"Understood," the three of them replied.

"Alright. It's actually time for lunch. Meeting dismissed," he said.

The three of them left Principal Ikutsuki's office.

"Hide in the bathroom after school until midnight," Minato whispered to them.

The Dark Hour

"Ikutsuki said we shouldn't do this. We're gonna disappear," said Junpei.

"We've been through worse. We'll be fine," answered Minato.

Minato, Junpei and Yukari entered what would be the gym of Gekkoukan High (it changes during the Dark Hour).

"This is where Mitsuru and Akihiko said the energy was coming from. What energy there's just a bunch of fog," exclaimed Minato.

The fog emanated from the floor and filled the room up to their waists. Minato began to feel drowsy, dropping his sword. Yukari and Junpei did too, and dropped their weapons. They fell on to their knees, and their heads simultaneously looked at one of the walls of the room, as if their bodies were being controlled by someone else. The fog began to vanish into the air. As it rose up, Minato, Yukari, and Junpei faded away with the fog.

Morning, Inaba, Japan

Yu walked out of the train station. Outside he found all his friends waiting for him.

"Welcome back senpai!" they all called out at once.

"Nice to see you guys again. It sucks that I'm only here for a few weeks though," Yu said.

"Don't remind us, we just have to make them count," Yukiko said.

"Can we stop with all these cliché lines…" muttered Kanji.

"Well you started bleaching your hair white again Kanji. Thought you'd keep it as black. Also what happened to the glasses?" Yu asked.

"Don't remind me. Lost a bet to Yosuke and now I look like this," he explained.

"I should get to Dojima's house, and get unpacked," said Yu.

"Alright, meet as at the Junes food court," said Yosuke.

"See ya there," yelled Yu.

Yu walked into the Central Shopping District. Between two buildings he could see the mystical door that lead to the velvet room. He used to Velvet Room to fuse and personas into new ones. Inside there would be Igor and Margaret, who both managed his personas in a way.

He stepped inside the room. He didn't see anyone in there, and it was dark and dirty as an abandoned warehouse.

Yu walked past and made a left on the next intersection. Dojima's house was right around the corner. Yu saw the mo-ped Dojima gave him the first time he had to stay in Inaba. He used it to go to Okina City and to the beach with his friends.

He knocked on the door, and Nanako answered.

"Big bro, you're here!" she exclaimed.

"Glad to see be here, it's been a while," replied Yu.

"Your room is ready, you can unpack now," said Nanako.

"Thanks Nanako. I'm going out with my friends to Junes. Want to come with us?" he asked.

"Sure, that'd be great!" answered Nanako.

"Ok, I'm gonna unpack. I'll be right out," he said.

Yu set his duffle bag on the sofa in his room. Same room as it was last year. He looked at the small TV to the left of the room. There was a rumor going around the year before that if you looked into the TV at midnight (while it was off) alone on a rainy night, you would see your soul mate. This wasn't true, as whoever appeared was the person who was going to be disappearing next. Fortunately Yu and his friends managed to put an end to the Midnight Channel with the defeat of Izanami, the one behind everything. He had a quick thought that something would appear at midnight when he looked into it, but then turned it down.

"Not in a million years," he whispered.

Yu left the room and went out to Junes with Nanako. Yosuke served the group food from the food court. Then the girls went around shopping with Nanako. Kanji, Teddy, Yosuke and Yu walked around the electronics department.

"Hey, you think if we touch the TV screen we'll end up in the TV world?" asked Yosuke.

"Please, not again," grumbled Kanji.

"Worth a try, right? I mean Teddy can probably get us out of there if we get pulled in," explained Yu.

Yu placed his hand on the screen of the flat screen TV. Nothing happened at first. Teddy tried but couldn't either. Yosuke and Kanji didn't even want to try at this point.

"Well I guess that means that whole TV world thing is over, right?" stated Teddy.

"Maybe one more time-"said Yu.

"What are you guys doing?" yelled Chie.

The girls had come over to the electronics department. Chie, Rise, and Yukiko had angry looks on their faces.

"Well uh, you see-"Yosuke was cut off by Chie's anger.

"Really guys, has this whole thing become a joke to you?" she snapped.

"Keep it down, there are customers here," said Naoto.

"Uh guys, I-"Yu tried to say, but was ignored by them arguing.

"What the hell?!" yelled Kanji.

The group looked at Yu and the TV. His hand had gone in. It became like a portal. His hand went through and ripples came out of the area his hand had gone through. Everyone was speechless.

"Why is it suddenly working now?" Yukiko wondered.

"We've other things to worry about. Something is pulling me in," Yu replied.

A hand pulled Yu and the whole group into the TV.

The TV World

The group found themselves in the TV world, but it didn't look like how it should have. It was no longer the peaceful, harmonious paradise they had left it as. They were in a tower, no, a labyrinth. Twisted corridors and darkness as far as the eye can see. The floor had a checker board pattern across it, and there were occasionally white pillars that looked like they were from a temple

"Where are we?" asked Chie.

"We're in some sort of labyrinth, like one of the places someone would imagine up if they were thrown into here," explained Naoto. "But who would have been thrown in here? There were no cases of disappearances at the police department or on the news."

Yu stood up and looked around. He could not see much except his friends. They had battled the shadows and Izanami in this world with their personas. An idea then came to his head.

"Let's see if this works," he said. "Persona!"

Izanagi No Okami, Yu's Persona, appeared above him and swung its weapon at the wall of the corridor.

"This means we can use our Personas. Rise, use your Persona to see if you can find anything about this place," said Naoto.

"Alright. Persona!" Rise yelled.

Rise's Persona appeared behind her and held the visor in front of her eyes. She observed the area and found that many shadow beings were in the labyrinth, as well as other people.

"There are a lot of shadows here and other people too!" she exclaimed. "It says that they're north of our spot, we should go and get them out of here!"

The group headed north through the corridors. Rise lead them through the maze to the spot of the people in the world. They often encountered shadows wearing blue masks. Their Personas tore through them like a hot butter knife. Eventually they came to huge, white double doors with light shining through their cracks. Footsteps of several people could be heard on the other side.

"The people are on the other side of these doors. There's about five or six of them," Rise explained.

"Well how are we going to get them open? They're like one hundred feet tall!" shouted Kanji.

A loud thud echoed around the room. The doors began to open and the bright light shone through.

"Well that solves that," said Yukiko.

On the other side of the door, they group saw five people. One with red hair, one with pale hair and a red sweater, another with blue-ish hair and a school uniform, another with a school uniform and a hat, and lastly one with a light pink shirt and short hair. They all had holsters on their waists with small guns in them. They each took them out and aimed them at their heads. Then the one with blue hair shot a stare at Yu.

Simultaneously, they shot the guns at their heads and shouted "Persona!"

Their Personas appeared above them. They looked ready to battle and took attack stances towards Yu's group.

"Hey Minato. Doesn't the one in the black jacket remind you of yourself?" Junpei asked.

"How so? Whoever they are, they don't pose much of a threat," Minato replied.

"Then why'd we summon our Personas?" asked Yukari.

"I thought there were shadows on the other side of this door but I guess they aren't shadows," answered Akihiko.

"These guys seem like they want a fight, so let's give it to them!" shouted Kanji.

"Fine by me," responded Yu.

They all summoned their Personas and took their fighting stance. First Izanagi attacked Minato's Persona, Orpheus. Izanagi swung its spear at Orpheus, but he blocked it with his harp. Minato then commanded Orpheus to strum the harp. It strummed and played a mellow tone that caused Izanagi to fall to the ground stunned. Orpheus threw himself towards Izanagi and smashed him with the harp. Yu trembled to the ground in effect. He got back up and yelled "Persona!" again. Izanagi vanished from under Orpheus to behind him. He quickly stabbed him with the spear repeatedly.

Yosuke's Persona, Jiraiya, began to attack Junpei's Persona, Hermes. Their weapons locked together as they fought.

"You know, you ain't that bad," said Yosuke.

"Same to you!" responded Junpei.

Mitsuru was fighting Yukiko. Her Persona, Artemisia used an ice attack against Yukiko's Persona, Konohana Sakuya. It dodged the attack and then used a fire attack on Artemisia. Artemisia and Mitsuru fell to the ground. She got back up and had Artemisia use a more powerful ice attack against Konohana Sakuya. It then used a more powerful fire attack to counter it. The flames and the ice clashed together into a cold, burning vortex. It soon dispersed to the two Personas, leaving Konohana Sakuya on the ground, cut with ice shards scattered around it and leaving Artemisia scorched on the ground.

"Fire and ice, what a…. d-deadly c-c-combination," said Yukiko as she tried to stand back up.

"You guys…. Aren't-t the th-threat, are you?" Mitsuru stammered.

"M-maybe. Are y-you?" Yukiko questioned.

"Hey guys, I think we're going to have to put the fight on hold. It looks like we have shadows coming our way, and a lot of them!" Rise shouted.

"Fine. We'll beat the crap out of you guys later," Kanji muttered.

"Hey, last time I checked I knocked you down," snapped Akihiko.

"That isn't important now! Do you not see the horde of shadows heading our way?" Yukari yelled.

All of them looked past the two giant double doors. They could see a ton of shadows with masks and one humungous one clenching a large key. The smaller ones quickly jolted towards them, while the bigger one slowly approached them.

"We've were able to defeat the shadows of everyone in our group, and Izanami too. I think we can handle this," thought Yu.

"We've defeated a ton of shadows during the dark hour. I think we can do this," thought Minato.

They all looked at each other, and looked back at the approaching shadows.

"Persona!" they shouted.

"He Yu, why don't you and the guy with the blue hair focus on the huge shadow while we deal with these small fries?" yelled Rise. "You two seem to be the most powerful ones here."

"My name's Minato if you don't mind," he muttered.

"Alright, Minato. By the way, I'm Yu Narukami," he replied.

"Alright Narukami," he replied.

"Persona!" yelled the two.

Orpheus used the skill Tarunda, which weakened the shadow. Izanagi then powered up Orpheus's fire damage. Orpheus then used a fire attack on the shadow. It fell back, but got back up.

"Fire isn't its weakness guys! You have to use ice attacks on it!" shouted Rise

"Ice? Got it-, Ah!" yelled Yu.

The shadow shoved the large key into the ground, causing a shockwave to hit Minato and Yu.

"Persona!" shouted Yu.

Izanagi charged up its ice attacks and shot a large ice attack against it. Minato then had Orpheus use its Tarunda skill to weaken the shadow. Rise came in and charged their power up, and then Izanagi shot an extremely powerful ice attack at the shadow. It was pushed back towards the double doors. To counter it plunged the key into the ground to make a shockwave. Yu and Minato shielded themselves from it and continued to inflict ice damage to it. Eventually it fell, and the smaller shadows either fled or were killed.

The key that the giant shadow was holding shrunk and levitated into Minato's hand. In effect the two doors closed, and a line of spotlights flickered on, revealing a locked door.

"Nowhere else to go but there," said Yukari. "Open the door Minato."

Minato placed the key in the door. He unlocked it and opened it. Everyone walked into a room with red painted walls, crown molding on the edges of the ceiling and the floor, and dark blue carpeting. On the left wall there was a big flat screen TV, and a white portal on the other side.

"Fancy room, but what for?" questioned Akihiko.

Suddenly over some sort of loudspeaker, a voice with a heavy accent spoke to them.

"I see you were able to defeat the Gatekeeper. I knew that big oaf wouldn't hold out for long. Congratulations, you've beat the first room of many," announced the strange voice.

"What the- who are you?" asked Yu.

"That is outside the point. You're lucky I am even speaking to you, and that I placed two portals for you to go back to your homes," it answered. "The TV leads to Inaba, and the white portal leads back to Tatsumi Port Island. That is all."

"Hey we aren't done with you!" shouted Kanji.

"Kanji settle down. We obviously aren't going to progress further," said Naoto.

"Hey, that guy said the portal leads to Tatsumi Port Island. Do you guys live there? Our school had a field trip there. Er, Gekkoukan High School?" asked Chie.

"We do go to Gekkoukan High School, but I don't recall any other school having a field trip to it," answered Mitsuru.

"Really? I remember we stayed there for three days," replied Yosuke.

"We were there, but I don't recall seeing any of them at Gekkoukan High School," supposed Naoto. "Perhaps they are from a different time. What year is it where you are?"

"Two-thousand and ten." answered Minato.

"I first came to Inaba in two-thousand and eleven. You guys are in the past for us, and we're in your future," explained Yu.

"So we are from different time periods. Are we messing with the fabric of the universe or something here? Hehe." said Junpei.

"If we're gonna find who is behind this then we should join forces. We haven't met any other Persona users outside of Gekkoukan and Tatsumi Port Island. You have experience with a different world where shadows spawn?" asked Akihiko.

"Saying we have experience is an understatement. Narukami here defeated a freaking goddess, named Izanami-No-Okami," proclaimed Yosuke.

"Yeah, I did, but shouldn't we introduce ourselves? I'm Yu Narukami. Then there is Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, Naoto, and Teddy," explained Yu.

"Why is Teddy in a bear costume?" asked Yukari.

"He was just a bear costume with nothing inside, but eventually developed a human form," answered Yosuke.

"Developed a human form? How does that even work?" questioned Akihiko.

"We're not exactly sure," replied Yukiko.

"I get the feeling I don't want to know. Anyway, I'm Minato Arisato. They are Yukari, Junpei, Mitsuru, and Akihiko. We're members of S.E.E.S. We're basically a group that hunts shadows," he explained.

"Nice to meet you guys," said Chie.

"I must ask, how did you end up in here? We entered this world through a TV portal," Naoto told them.

"A TV portal? We didn't enter through that way. Now that I think about it, I don't really remember how we came here," replied Akihiko.

"I don't recall either. Minato?" asked Mitsuru.

"Nope. You guys?" he asked.

"Don't remember," they both answered.

"Well the guy said the TV leads back to Inaba- oh wait, we left Nanako-chan there!" She's probably all alone!" exclaimed Rise.

"You're right. We should get back to Inaba. We'll be seeing you!" said Yu.

Yu stuck his hand through the TV portal and it warped them back to the TV in Junes.

"How interesting. There are other persona users living in this world," said Mitsuru.

"We should tell Ikutsuki about them!" exclaimed Junpei.

"That is if he doesn't kill us for coming after Mitsuru and Akihiko," muttered Yukari.

"That portal is the only way out, and there is no point in just staying here. Let's just go," grumbled Minato.

The five of them walked through the portal back to Tatsumi Port Island.


	2. Chapter 2

Persona: United Against Sin

Chapter 2: That was Only the Beginning

Gekkoukan High, Minato's Dorm Room

The portal lead them back to the dorm room that most of them live in. No one was downstairs, so Ikutsuki wouldn't be there to yell at Minato, Yukari and Junpei.

"Hey guys, no time has passed," Junpei told them.

"How is that possible? Akihiko and I were in there for a day or so," replied Mitsuru.

"Perhaps time stops flowing when we're in that world," supposed Akihiko. "We can't ignore this. We have to put further investigation into this world."

"Especially since there is someone behind it. That guy who talked to us over some loudspeaker thing?" said Junpei. "We also have those other Persona users too!"

"But how are we going to get back to that world?" asked Yukari."That wasn't Tarturus, we simply can't just wait for the dark hour."

Minato suddenly got an uneasy feeling inside him. A headache shot through his head, and he trembled as he slowly fell back.

"I knew you guys would need to know how to get back here. Very well. When the Dark Hour comes just go to the gym at your school and wait for the fog to take you," explained the voice in his head.

"Woah, Minato are you okay?" asked Junpei.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a small headache," he responded. "I'm going to sleep."

He slowly walked to his dorm, as if he were a zombie wandering a desert.

"Yeah, he isn't fine," said Akihiko.

Inaba, Junes Electronics Department

The group was put into the position they were in before they got warped into the TV world. It was as if their bodies were still there, and their souls were placed into the TV world. Nanako hadn't said anything out of the ordinary, as if she didn't see anything happen. Yosuke checked his watch and saw that it was the same time as when they met up in the electronics department.

"Ehh, Nanoko, where do you want to go next?" asked Chie.

"Anywhere is fine!" she answered.

"We're gonna go off with Nanako-chan. Meet at the food court for lunch?" Yukiko said.

"Ehh, sure, meet there at two o' clock. Oh, my shift is starting. I gotta get to work. I'll see you at the food court," explained Yosuke.

2:00 p.m., Food Court

"Narukami? Oh, I should have figured you guys would be here," said Dojima.

Yu's uncle was here with other policeman. They had police tape by the tables and the cash register. Two of them were talking to an employee and the others were looking around the food court.

"Detective Dojima, has something happened?" Naoto asked.

"Nothing important, you guys should get home," he quickly answered.

"I know something happened, just tell me," said Naoto.

"You guys got involved with the disappearances and Adachi last year. I don't want you to get involved with this one, well except maybe for you Naoto," he replied.

"Hey you think Yosuke is still here? I thought they would be asking him stuff since he was working in the food court," said Kanji.

"Hey Dojima, the missing person is Yosuke Hanamura-" the officer stated before he was cut off by Kanji.

"Wait Yosuke is missing? Why the hell didn't you tell us? He's our friend!" shouted Kanji.

"Yeah he is missing, but we just started examining the crime scene. Happy?" grumbled Dojima.

S.E.E.S. Dorms, Before School

"Perhaps you going after Akihiko and Mitsuru were helpful. I'll excuse this once," said Ikutsuki."After all, you guys uncover this mysterious shadow realm and encountered other Persona users."

"From the future. We can't contact them without some sort of time connection," Akihiko said.

"So this shadow world, is it connected to the dark hour?" Yukari asked.

"Perhaps the shadows that would appear in the Dark Hour left to that other world, am I right?" joked Junpei.

"Hey, maybe you're on to something," Akihiko replied. "There was this weird energy source in the gym that appeared during the Dark Hour. It seemed to draw the shadows towards it. I remember seeing them when Mitsuru and I went to investigate. We were about to attack them, when suddenly a fog settled in and they vanished."

Minato suddenly remembered the words of the man who spoke to him last night.

"When the Dark Hour comes just go to the gym at your school and wait for the fog to take you."

"It sounds like the fog that will settle in acts as a portal to the other world," Minato stated.

"The fog! That must be it!" exclaimed Ikutsuki.

"Alright. Now that we've kind of figured out how to get to this dimension, we need to know who is behind it. We did encounter someone who appeared to be controlling the shadows and the other dimension," suggested Akihiko.

"Do you recognize the voice that he or she spoke with?" asked Ikutsuki.

"None that I can remember," answered Mitsuru.

"Is person the reason that the Dark Hour has suddenly started happening again?" supposed Minato.

"Well, that was a really genius thought out of nowhere," said Junpei. "Especially since you haven't said a much this whole time."

"Oh would you look at that. Almost time for school. Time to get going," Ikutsuki told them.

Inaba, Yasogami High School roof, after school

"Yosuke is missing, how? We were only apart for an hour or so," said Chie.

"We also have this shadow world to worry about. I could find out details of his disappearance when I go back to the police station," said Naoto.

"I'm more worried about the guy we heard talking to us earlier. Did any of you recognize his voice?" asked Yukiko.

"I get a feeling like we've met him before. Adachi?" Yu supposed.

"Oh hell no!" Kanji shouted. "Your uncle says that he sees that bastard every day. Don't think he left his cell in prison," Kanji explained.

"Back to the drawing board," Yu groaned.

"We should go back to the world and I'll see if I can find any trace of Yosuke there," Rise stated.

Yu heard Igor speak to him in his head.  
"So we've reached the first part of your new journey. Remember, to every lock is a key, and to every crime, a criminal," he whispered through Yu's head. "But perhaps it was just an illusion."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the delay on the third chapter, I actually have all of the chapters written out. I just need to edit them and find time to upload them to the website.**_

_**Enjoy! **_

Chapter 3: The Arena

The Shadow Dimension, After School

They stepped out of the TV portal and into the Shadow Dimension. They were in the same room with the portal to Inaba and Tatsumi Port Island.

"You're back. I was so lonely without you," said the voice. "Let's play again, shall we?"

"Alright what do you want us to do?" asked Yukiko.

"Well I know that you want to reach the room I am in, so I set up a series of rooms where you shall go through for my amusement," he explained.

"Why the hell would we do that?!" yelled Chie.

"Because I have your friend and your uncle, Narukami," he replied.

"Oh it's on! You little punk!" shouted Kanji.

"Then head through this door, if you dare."

"Wait, what door?" asked Yu.

The carpeted floor rumbled and began to collapse. Everyone tried grasping on to something but there was nothing they could do. And so they fell into the ominous pit of darkness.

Gekkoukan High, the Dark Hour

S.E.E.S. gathered into the gym and waited for the fog to come in and settle. This time, they had brought Fuuka and Ken. Ken went into battle with his persona, Kala-Nemi. Fuuka provided tactical support for them whenever they went into battle. Ikutsuki and Mitsuru explained to them the situation with this alternate shadow dimension and the mysterious person behind it. They also explained that there were other Persona users from a different time.

The fog began to ooze into the room. Soon enough it settled in and warped everyone into the shadow dimension. But when they did enter, there was no floor to stand on.

Shadow Dimension

"Holy, mother of- get the hell off me!" shouted Kanji.

"What the? Well I guess more people will be helpful," said Yu.

Everyone in S.E.E.S. had fallen down into the pit of darkness (I did say there was no floor to stand on before, didn't I?). Kanji pushed Junpei off of him, and everyone stood up.

"You guys came here to investigate too?" asked Akihiko.

"Yeah. The guy who speaks to us through the loudspeaker has our friend Yosuke," answered Yukiko. "Who are the other two people?"

"Fuuka and Ken. We had them come along so we'd have more support in putting an end to this world and the shadows," stated Mitsuru.

"The man on the loudspeaker said that we were supposed to go through a series of rooms in order to reach him. We have no other choice at this point but to do as he says," explained Naoto.

"How are we going to get anywhere? I can't see anything. We're in a dark pit," said Kanji.

After Kanji spoke, a line of giant spotlights flickered on, lighting up the area. It revealed that they were in some sort of coliseum, with shadows filling in the rows of seats. As soon the shadows saw them, they started jumping down from the seats to them like bees to a boy who just smashed their nest.

Up on the opposite end of the arena was a long wooden pole lodged into the ground. Through a closer look, they saw Yosuke tied to it, unconscious.

"Good luck," sneered the man.

"Time to let loose," said Akihiko

"I've been itching to fight something," replied Kanji.

"You guys are like brothers. Sure Kanji isn't your reincarnation of the future or something Akihiko?" said Yukari.

"If anything Minato and Yu are related through some universal connection," replied Junpei. "Heads up! They're here!"

The shadows weren't like the ones they saw when they first came here. These shadows had white, soul piercing eyes, and were shaped like humans and completely covered in a black liquid. They crawled like wild tigers and had cries of humans writhing in agony.

Kanji and Akihiko charged in first. Their Personas killed a horde of shadows on the opposite end of the entrance. Rise charged up the power of their Personas. Minato weakened a group of shadows surrounding him and Yu. Izanagi and Orpheus then took out the surrounding ones, as Yu began to run towards the pole Yosuke was tied to.

Mitsuru and Yukiko used their Personas to create an attack made of a shot of fire and a shot of ice.

Another group of shadows jumped in his way, and Izanagi tore through them with its spear. Yu reached Yosuke's pole, and he had Izanagi cut the ropes tying him down. He fell on to the ground. Scars and bruises, probably from getting attacked by shadows, were scattered around him. Yu rushed Yosuke's body over towards Rise.

"Rise, Yosuke might need a heal or two," said Yu.

"Alright. Persona!" she yelled.

Rise's Persona covered Yosuke in a light blue aura that healed the bruises and cuts on him. Junpei, Chie, and Akihko guarded his body from shadows until he woke up.

"You're doing quite well. Maybe I should… challenge you a bit more," said the man.

After the man spoke to them, the doors to the arenas closed and one opened. Coming out of it was a really tall, bull-like creature wielding a wooden club.

"Looks like a minotaur," said Akihiko.

"This one is very resilient to physical attacks. It is also resistant to ice," explained Fuuka.

"Fire is its weakness. Yukiko, use your Persona!" shouted Rise.

"Alright, Persona!" she yelled.

Konohona Sakuya struck the Minotaur with a vortex of flames. It came out scorched covered in the burns. The attack also had left it on the ground unconscious.

"Let loose! It's weak!" yelled Rise.

They summoned their Personas and shot physical attacks at the Minotaur's body. The thing was beat up more than Yosuke. It awoke and uttered an earsplitting roar that blew them back. It used this chance to get back up on its feet, and it swung its club at Kanji. Yu fortunately summoned Izanagi to come and block the hit. It repeatedly began to try striking through Izanagi, but he kept blocking the hits from the club.

"Does this thing have a grudge against you Kanji?" questioned Junpei.

"If it wants to fight I'll give it a damn fight," answered Kanji.

The Minotaur stopped its attacks on Kanji and began to attempt hitting Akihiko. Akihiko was able to summon his Persona and block the hits like Izanagi blocking Kanji.

"It has a grudge on Akihiko too," said Junpei.

"Yukiko hit it with a fire attack again!" shouted Yukari.

"Come forth!" Yukiko yelled.

Her Persona came again and damaged the Minotaur with the flames. It did get singed again, but it had less of an effect than before.

"It's grown a bit resistant, but it's still not vulnerable to anything else," stated Fuuka.

"So we can't do crap against it? It's got to have some weak point!" shouted Akihiko.

As they were talking, the smaller humanoid shadows were sprinting and jumping towards the Minotaur. They jumped on to the Minotaur, and they sort of melted into its wounds and burns, healing it in the process.

"Did anyone else just see that? Did anyone else just see that thing heal itself?" asked Junpei.

"You've got to be freaking kidding me," said Kanji and Akihiko.

"Uh, Kanji, Akihiko. It looks like you're glowing red," said Chie.

"Persona!" screamed Kanji and Akihiko.

Both of their Personas appeared above them. They took a charging stance as the auras around Kanji and Akihiko began to glow more.

"Go!" yelled the two of them.

Their Personas charged towards the Minotaur and punched it simultaneously. It stood still for a second, and it fell backwards from the punch. Upon looking, they saw a huge gaping hole, clean through the body of the Minotaur.

"Damn, the heck just happened?" asked Kanji.

"We killed the Minotaur you idiot," answered Akihiko.

"I'm impressed. Perhaps you aren't as uncooperative and dumb as I thought," said a female voice.

"The hell, there's a girl on the loudspeaker too?" questioned Junpei.

"What? You mean you haven't heard me speak to you? I've been the one talking to you the whole time!" answered the female voice.

The voice on the loudspeaker was indeed a female voice. The voice also claimed they were the one talking to them the whole time, but it clearly was a deep male voice speaking to them.

"The heck are you talking about? The person that's been talking to us was clearly a boy! I bet you're just trying to confuse us!" shouted Chie.

"But why would I do that to you? I thought we were friends," said the female voice in a sarcastic way. "The door back to Inaba and Tatsumi Port Island are that away."

One of the coliseum gates opened up towards the same carpeted room with the TV and white portal.

"I hope we can play again sometime," said the voice as if they were a little girl.

With dozens of questions and no other choice, Yu's group and Minato's group left through the open door.

"Does any of this make sense to you?" asked Kanji.

"No," answered Yu.

"I can't figure out how the person behind the loudspeaker could suddenly turn into a female, when the person was clearly a male," explained Naoto.

"Voice modifier?" replied Junpei.

"I do not believe technology would work in this dimension, as it didn't during the dark hour at Tatsumi Port Island," answered Mitsuru.

"You know, we never actually tried using technology in this world," said Yukiko.

"Well Naoto's gun still works here," said Chie.

"Actually, it's stopped working here, even though it is completely fine in the real world," replied Naoto.

"So no voice modifier?" asked Junpei.

"No Junpei," answered Minato.

"I can't understand any of this," said Fuuka.

"Maybe we should go back home. Yosuke still hasn't come to his senses. Until we meet again," said Yu.

"Farewell," replied Akihiko.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: We Need to Dig Deeper…

Inaba, 4:17 p.m.

After the group came back to Inaba, Yosuke still wouldn't wake up. They tried waking him up at Dojima's house, and he still wouldn't get up after a day. Dojima then had to take him to the hospital. The doctors brought him into a room and placed him on a hospital bed.

"Where'd you even find Yosuke?" questioned Dojima.

"The shrine. He was beat up and unconscious tied to a pole," answered Kanji.

"I'd say you shouldn't have gotten involved with this, but since you found him," said Dojima. "That reminds me, we should call his folks, and I should probably get back to the police station for the paperwork. I'll leave you to it."

Dojima left the building. They sat in the waiting lobby in silence.

"It's like Nanako-chan all over again," stated Chie.

S.E.E.S. Dorm Rooms, After School

After school S.E.E.S. met in their dorm rooms the day after they last entered the Shadow Dimension. Everyone except Junpei was there, in which Junpei decided to go out to the mall.

"The man behind the loudspeaker was clearly male, but how is there now a female person speaking to us? " asked Mitsuru.

"It's possible that there are multiple people involved with the shadow dimension. I mean, it sounds like something they would do to confuse us," answered Akihiko.

"And the shadows, wouldn't they have torn them, or he, or she, oh whatever, to pieces? It seems like this person has tamed the shadows," said Yukari.

"So what you're saying is that some crazy guy happened to walk into the shadow dimension, tame hundreds of shadows, and get us and the other people involved by kidnapping Mitsuru and Akihiko?" questioned Ken. "Sounds genius."

"Then me, Junpei and Minato decided to find them. We did find you two unconscious in some sort of labyrinth," added Yukari.

"Perhaps whoever the people, or person, that is controlling the shadows is behind the Dark Hour," supposed Minato.

"And that group, or person, is behind the Shadow Dimension appearing for the Inaba students as well?" asked Fuuka.

"It's safe to assume that," answered Akihiko.

"To sum up everything, this group or person caused the Dark Hour to return to Tatsumi Port Island and the Shadow Dimension to start appearing again for our allies in Inaba. He then kidnapped Mitsuru and Akihiko to draw our attention towards the world, and he is making you guys battle through shadows in order to get to him," explained Ikutsuki.

"If only we were able to talk to those people without needing to be in the Shadow Dimension," said Ken.

"I actually may or may not have gotten Rise's phone number," replied Fuuka.

"Won't texting or calling her cause some black hole to appear and eat the entire universe and destroy our existence?" responded Ken.

"The Dark Hour occurring is messing with time itself already. I think it's fine if I call Rise with my phone," answered Fuuka.

"If earth is eaten by a black hole or humanity is wiped clean from reality because of this I blame you," said Ken.

Fuuka pulled out her phone and sent a call to Rise. Surprisingly, she picked up.

"Fuuka? It actually worked!" exclaimed Rise. "We've successfully avoided the laws of space and time."

"Wow, this is great! Now we can talk to you guys without having to be in the Shadow Dimension!" replied Fuuka.

"Hey, Fuuka can I see your phone for a sec?" asked Mitsuru.

Fuuka handed Mitsuru her phone.

"Hey, what time is it for you guys over there?" she asked.

"It's six o' clock p.m. over here in Inaba," Rise answered.

"It's six o' clock p.m. over here too. Interesting. Since that's out of the way, we need to meet in the shadow dimension again," stated Mitsuru.

"We've actually done some investigation too. I guess we'll save that for when we meet. I should tell everyone else and let them know too," Rise responded.

Inaba, School Roof, After School

Yosuke was in the hospital for a day. A few hours after everyone left the hospital; he regained consciousness and was able to get out of the hospital.

The doctors couldn't find anything wrong with him while he was unconscious though. He still had a steady heartbeat and pulse. None of his organs were damaged and the heal from Rise's Persona got rid of the bruises and the cuts.

"So, can you tell us what happened when you disappeared?" asked Yu.

"Well, I was on my shift. I was in the electronics department, and I remember feeling someone tap my shoulder. I looked back and saw no one," he answered. "Then that hand pulled me through the TV. Next thing I know I'm getting attacked by shadows."

"So the person behind the loudspeaker is able to take people away from the real world and into the Shadow Dimension. Although it is probably just us," stated Naoto.

"So what do we do now? Just keep going back in and going through this guy's rooms?" asked Chie.

"It isn't a very efficient method, but it appears that is our only choice," answered Naoto.

"I don't know about you but this whole labyrinth stuff is wearing me out," said Kanji.

"Ditto," responded Yosuke.

"Speaking of the Shadow Dimension, the Persona users at Tatsumi Port Island asked us to meet in the dimension again tonight," said Rise.

"When did they say that?" asked Yukiko.

"One of them gave me a call earlier and Mitsuru asked us to meet them there," answered Rise.

"Uh, how does that even work? We're in the future, and they're like two years in the past," said Kanji.

"I'm not sure, but the world didn't collapse on us because of some time breaking or whatever," replied Rise.

"Well, that aside, I thought the Shadow Dimension turned into some sort of paradise after we killed Izanami," stated Yosuke.

"The last time I went there, it was that way," answered Teddy.

"I thought it was supposed to be based on the minds of the people that entered it," said Yukiko.

"So I guess we imagined a paradise for the world, but then someone else came in and ruined it," replied Yu.

"Hey, you're on to something," Naoto told him. "But if we're going to out-psycho the psycho that is controlling the Shadow Dimension, we might need a little more help."

"Out-psycho the psycho?" said Kanji.

The Shadow Dimension

"What the, why the hell did you bring him here?!" yelled Yosuke.

Naoto brought Tohru Adachi. Adachi was a former police detective that ended up killing two people by putting them in the Shadow Dimension. Yu and the others were able to put a stop to it, and Adachi committed to the crime and was imprisoned.

"I did say we needed to out-psycho the psycho," responded Naoto. "I was able to talk to him and tell him to go through a TV in the prison's rec room at midnight."

"Well, I'm certainly feeling a warm welcome from you guys," said Adachi.

"I do not trust a man who killed two people and did it out of pure boredom!" shouted Chie.

She turned away, and Yukiko turned away from Adachi too. Yosuke, Kanji, and Teddy then left with them.

"So, why is it just you and Narukami-chan that hasn't left?" asked Adachi.

"I believe you can help us against the threat in this world. What about you, Narukami-chan?" asked Naoto.

"I don't want to trust you, but with the current situation, I don't have a choice," answered Yu. "Are you still able to use your Persona?"

"Persona!" Adachi yelled.

Adachi's Persona, Magatsu-Izanagi, appeared above him. As you could guess, it was a variant of Yu's Persona, Izanagi.

"That'll be a yes," Adachi said.

"Alright, now we just need our friends from Tatsumi Port Island to come," Naoto said.

She walked over towards the exit of the portal room.

Yu got up close to Adachi, and began to whisper something in his ear.

"You've made some mistakes. Killing people by placing them into this dimension defenseless. Tricking Taro Namatame into putting people here, and threatening the life of Nanako-chan. Let me make one thing clear: threaten the lives of any of us, and you won't be leaving this world anytime soon," Yu explained to him.

"Dang, when did you get this cold-hearted?" questioned Adachi.

A few seconds later, S.E.E.S. appeared out of the white portal into the room. As usual, the same people came through.

"Glad you could make it. Who's the prisoner?" asked Mitsuru.

Adachi had been dressed in a grey prison jumpsuit.

"Tohru Adachi. We had an encounter with him a few years back," answered Naoto.

"Particularly him killing two innocent people and us kicking his ass when he found him in this dimension," added Yosuke.

"He ain't gonna kill us, right?" asked Junpei.

"No, and I've made sure that he won't," replied Yu, with a quick stare at Adachi.

"Naoto said they needed someone to out-psycho the psycho or whatever. So, what does this person look like?" Adachi asked.

"We don't exactly know. We've never seen him," answered Minato.

"Well isn't that just helpful," muttered Adachi.

"We aren't even sure if it is a man, a woman, or multiple people," said Naoto.

The loudspeaker in the room turned on.

"But I thought you guys knew who I was? You all know me. I feel so alone and ignored now," said the voice, which was female.

"Ugh, shut up already!" shouted Kanji. "Persona!"

Kanji's Persona appeared and hurled a punch at one of the walls. Surprisingly, it exposed a hidden room. A large hallway filled with wires leading to some sort of stage. Everyone decided to walk in through, since they're obviously looking for trouble.

The stage turned out to be another fighting arena, so basically a really large boxing ring. The room was dimly lit, and it appeared that smoke was coming into the arena from a few smoke machines.

"Whose subconscious would be a boxing ring?" questioned Kanji.

"It isn't part of my subconscious. It isn't part of anyone's," said a voice in the darkness.

A person stepped into the center of the boxing ring, and a spotlight shined on it. He had red hair, red eyes, a black jacket, black pants, and devilish smile.

"Exposed to the world, it appears," he said.

"Finally decided to show your face?" stated Kanji.

"Um, is this the guy you told me about?" asked Adachi.

"I think so," answered Yu.

"Thou hast brought this to a close. I observe you from thy soul, in which I contain yours," he said.

"What the, speak English!" yelled Yosuke. "Who are you anyway?"

"That is the question you have been seeking all along, and an answer I shall provide," he replied. "Simply put, I am all of you."

"All of us? Why the heck do we even bother with him?" grumbled Chie.

"Shall I go into more detail?" he asked.

"Yes, we are all confused if you haven't noticed," answered Junpei.

"Alright, when you got your Personas, how did you get them? You accepted the side of you that you hid from everyone. After that, where did you think that side went? It didn't form into your Persona, it left to me!" he explained. "I am the sins of all of you, combined into a tortured soul. I am Gomon Tamshi."

"So, is that why we heard you as a girl earlier?" asked Akihiko.

"I can take the form of any one of you. What you currently see is my normal form," he answered. "But in a few seconds, I can turn into you, Naoto."

He looked up, and a black fog enclosed his body. He came out, and looked just like Naoto. He did it again and turned into Fuuka, then into Kanji. Lastly, he turned into Yu.

"If you're supposed to be our sins, how can you turn into me? I never had them when I awakened my Persona," Yu stated.

"You had none? Oh you did, but your Izanagi happens to have a twin," he responded. "Persona!"

Another Persona appeared, looking just like Izanagi, but with a red coat instead of the dark grey one Yu's had. Its spear also had a red tint on it.

"Adachi, you're up," said Yu.

"Wait, you didn't say-"he responded.

Yu give him a blank stare.

"Fine," Adachi said.

"Wait, I want Yu and Minato up with you," requested Gomon Tamashi

Minato, Yu, and Adachi got into the boxing ring. The ceiling then opened, like a sunroof, and then the ring rose up and expanded on its sides to become bigger.

"Shall we begin?"

"Persona!" shouted Adachi, Minato, and Yu.

Orpheus, Izanagi, and Magatsu-Izanagi attacked the Evil Izanagi at the same time. It blocked all of them with a force field created by its spear. Evil Izanagi summoned seven floating spears behind him. Gomon Tamashi snapped his fingers and the spears flew at their Personas like arrows. Minato and Adachi were able to knock them out of the way but one hit Yu's Izanagi, and it wasn't just a small wound.

Izanagi and Yu fell to the ground. Adachi looked at Yu. His eyes were wide open and he was gasping for air.

"Narukami, are you dying?" Adachi asked.

"The spears, they're, hexed," he replied.

"I take pride in the death of my foes," said Gomon Tamashi.

"Persona!" yelled Minato.

Orpheus charged towards evil Izanagi and used a fire attack on him. Evil Izanagi tried to block it with its spear, but the flames pushed through.

"I am thou," whispered Gomon Tamashi.

Evil Izanagi charged at Magatsu-Izanagi with and stabbed him with the spear. Adachi felt the stab and stumbled back.

"Heh, you think something like this will stop me?" he yelled to Tamashi. "I summon thee!"

A ghost of a metal eye, almost like a camera, was summoned to Adachi. Yu and his friends looked at it with shock. When they tracked down Adachi to the Shadow Dimension after he killed two people, he became possessed by the metal eye, known as Ameno-Sagiri. His plan was to expand the Shadow Dimension into the real world, but they were able to put a stop to it.

The ghost of Ameno-Sagiri formed a green force field around Gomon Tamashi, and enclosed it in an attempt to crush him.

"Gahhh, you think that can stop me?" he said. "And thou art I."

Evil Izanagi formed a mysterious dark purple orb, and launched it at Adachi.

"Persona!" shouted Adachi.

Magatsu-Izanagi stabbed the orb with its spear. The orb shattered like an ornament, and then it disintegrated into a vapor that swirled into Magatsu-Izanagi's spear.

"Magatsu-Izanagi's spear is stimulating with energy. One hit from it could be lethal," explained Rise.

"I didn't know he could do that. Alright, Persona!" he shouted.

"Persona!" Minato yelled.

Orpheus played a tune on his harp that paralyzed Gomon Tamashi. Magatsu-Izanagi warped to him and swiftly struck him with a series of swings from his spear. He fell on to the ground. His face looked as if he saw a ghost. He was gasping for air like Yu. Adachi and Minato walked up to his body, as Gomon Tamashi uttered his last words.

"Must I, fall here? Must my enemies be victorious as I fade from reality?" he whispered. "Your problems have only begun."


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the other ones, and the next two will be shorter too.**

**Enjoy! -Kaz**

Chapter 5: Gomon Tamashi

The body of Gomon Tamashi faded away as he said, and seven purple shadow spheres rose from the spot where he disappeared. They centered on Evil Izanagi, who was surprisingly still there. They illuminated the ring with a purple light. Evil Izanagi held its spear in front of him, with the tip pointing up towards his face. Bits and pieces of the seven spheres floated to him, forcing into its body. Some of them went into his spear, giving it a dark purple glow. Evil Izanagi left from his position and pointed the spear outwards. The spear began to glow even more, followed by him spinning with the spear, shattering the spheres.

"Who knows what he is doing?" asked Adachi. "I sure don't."

"Some sort of ritual?" supposed Minato.

"Looks like it. Narukami-chan, come to your senses yet?" he asked Yu.

Yu was still on the ground. He wasn't dead since they could hear him breathing, but he hadn't moved since he got stabbed by the hexed spear.

"What is it that humans are? A closed box of emotions? Or perhaps a little pile of useless," uttered Evil Izanagi.

"It can talk?" shouted Adachi.

Evil Izanagi ignored the comment and pressed on.

"What is a human's purpose? To give back to society? To keep the race going? What is it that we are supposed to do?" questioned Evil Izanagi.

"You sound like me before I got possessed by Ameno-Sagiri," said Adachi.

"The world is just a cradle for the humanity to tear each other apart. Humans cannot handle the opportunity to coexist and to create a peaceful world. The only ones to see the truth are you," explained Evil Izanagi.

"Enough already! Persona!" shouted Adachi.

Adachi tried to attack Evil Izanagi but Magatsu-Izanagi was knocked back by a force field surrounding Evil Izanagi.

"Do you deny thy ideals?" asked Evil Izanagi. "Humans must either be controlled, or turned into the savages they are."

"Persona!" shouted Minato.

Orpheus tried attacking Evil Izanagi, but it didn't work. Minato and Adachi kept trying to attack him but to no surprise, they couldn't put a dent in him.

"Your world is a battlefield, and in turn, a wasteland. Can you not see?" questioned Evil Izanagi. "Being the only people to be able to use Personas, I thought you would open your eyes and see. It is clear that I am the only one who sees the truth."

"Our damn attacks aren't making a dent. It's wearing me out, you?" said Adachi.

"Kind of getting worn out," answered Minato.

Adachi went to look at Yu's body.

"Yu, wake up already," said Adachi.

As Adachi and Minato examined Yu's body, Evil Izanagi set the bottom of his spear on to the ground. The seven spheres he shattered before crumbled on to the ground. As he set the spear on the ground, the shards of them began to float and launch towards everyone on the bottom. Yukiko, Junpei, Chie, Ken, everyone, was hit with the shards.

"Adachi, it's just the three of us now," said Minato.

"What do you, oh. It was nice getting out of the prison. Nice knowing you," replied Adachi.

"Weren't you supposed to help us?" asked Minato.

"Eh, yes I was, but uh, oh forget it. We can't do anything against this guy," responded Adachi. "He's got everything covered. We can't attack him, we can't have assistance, and he got rid of the only people who could stop him."

"Is death scary to you?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, if it is here in this dimension," replied Adachi.

"I don't find it scary. Death took my parents," said Minato.

"You're very aloof, don't you think?"

"I've heard people say that to me. That I don't care what happens to anyone or myself."

"If you are that way, say your death wishes."

The remaining shards were launched at Adachi and Minato. Just like the others, they fell to the ground. Both of them felt sharp pierces of pain where the shards hit. Soon after they felt as if their throats were closing up and they couldn't breathe. Then their limbs began to feel sore. Suddenly, the pain stopped, and the Minato was unconscious like Yu.

After all the pain, Adachi slowly began to rise back up.

"You're quite the struggler. If I wanted you dead, then I want you dead!" screamed Evil Izanagi.

Evil Izanagi teleported in front of Minato and jabbed the spear into his chest.

"I got out of that cell for a reason. I won't die just like that," said Adachi


	6. Chapter 6

**The chapter after this is an epilogue. –Kaz**

Chapter 6: No, it Doesn't End with Everyone Dying

"Is that it? You guys just die? The whole world dies with you too?" questioned a faint voice.

Adachi opened his eyes and looked around. Next to him were Yu and Minato. They had woken up as well. The pain and the scars from the shards were gone. The three of them found themselves floating in some dark void. They were slowly falling down, like in a body of water. Adachi tried to speak to them, but none of them could speak. In the distance, there were voices talking to them. He then tried to move, but he couldn't move his body at all either.

"You're telling me you couldn't beat this low-life's ass?" asked one of the voices.

"Get up, it isn't time for the three of you to die yet," said another one of the voices.

"You can beat this guy, just get up!" shouted a voice.

"Maybe if we," said another voice.

Three hands reached out and grabbed Yu, Minato and Adachi. Everything turned white as they were pulled back up.

The Ring

The three of them woke up on the ground. Evil Izanagi stood at the other side of the ring, waiting for them to get up. The rest of them were at the bottom of the arena too, but still unconscious.

"Have thou not done enough to ensure your demise? I seek for the harmony of both worlds. Can you open your eyes for once and look?!" shouted Evil Izanagi.

"Our eyes are open. It is you that needs to open yours!" yelled Adachi.

Yu, Adachi and Minato stood up. They summoned their Personas at the same time. Izanagi, Magatsu-Izanagi, and Orpheus appeared behind them.

"Is it the destruction of me that you seek? Or the destruction of this entire world?!" screamed Evil Izanagi.

"We seek the balance between the worlds. We seek the end to what lurks in the shadows, waiting to strike," answered Yu.

A word rang through their heads: unite.

"Unite!" cried Yu, Minato, and Adachi.

As they shouted, their Personas came close together to form one Persona. The light surrounded them in a vortex, and emerged was a Persona wielding a staff and clothed with the white jacket from Izanagi-No-Okami.

"Mushi-suru, I summon thee," whispered the three of them.

"I will not be defeated by three worthless mortals!" shouted Evil Izanagi.

"I am thou," said the three.

After saying "I am thou," Mushi-suru, the new Persona, plunged his staff into the air. A beam shot out from the tip of the staff at Evil Izanagi. The force field around him broke and shattered like glass.

"And thou art I," they said.

Another beam shot out from the staff to Evil Izanagi. It pierced through his body and he staggered back, clasping the wound.

"I have opened thy eyes, and I shall defy," they lastly said.

One final beam shot out of the staff again to Evil Izanagi's head. It did not pierce through this time, but it killed him to say the least.

Yu, Adachi, and Minato fell to the ground kneeling. The ring they were in lowered back to the ground. Mushi-suru used his staff to heal everyone else up. Everyone regained consciousness and they all walked over to Evil Izanagi's body.

"Is he, dead?" asked Yukiko.

"He took a beam to the head. Don't think he could survive that," said Kanji.

"Congrat-t-tulations. You k-k-killed a being trying to restore harmony," uttered Evil Izanagi.

Evil Izanagi's body rippled and faded, like a hologram. After it faded away completely, everyone was teleported out of the arena and into the portal room.


	7. Epilogue

**And the story has come to a close! –Kaz**

Epilogue

"I guess this is goodbye," said Yosuke.

"For now, at least," replied Junpei.

"We make a devastating group," said Chie.

"When can we do this again?" asked Rise.

"Hopefully soon," answered Fuuka.

"I say it's time all of us got going," said Kanji.

Everyone except Yu and Minato left.

"I feel like I know you from somewhere," said Minato.

"Perhaps we are all connected by our Personas," supposed Yu.

"We aren't the only ones with Personas, are we?" questioned Minato.

"Even more of us exist?"

"Possibly."

"Maybe this dimension connects all Persona users into one place."

"So one day in the future, every Persona user will gather in one place to stop another threat."

"For now, this is goodbye. Perhaps we'll see each other at the giant gathering."

Yu left through the TV portal. Minato watched, and after Yu went through the screen cracked.

"Perhaps never," said Minato.

One day later, Inaba, Junes Electronics Department

"Are you sure you're doing it correctly?" asked Chie.

"What? All I have to do is put my hand on the TV," answered Yosuke.

"If we can't get the portal working, does that mean-," Yukiko said.

"That we can never get back into the TV world," stated Naoto.

Iwatodai Dorms, Before the Dark Hour

"Three, two, one, and now," said Akihiko.

"You're timing is off," said Junpei.

"All the clocks either say midnight or some time past it. I think the Dark Hour is done," stated Mitsuru.

"Finally," said Fuuka.

"Then we'll never see them again," stated Minato.

"Who?" asked Ken.

"Yu, Yosuke, Chie, Naoto, Yukiko, Kanji, and Rise," replied Minato.

"I never thought about that," responded Yukari.

"None of us did," stated Minato.

The Velvet Room

"I was sure that this is the end of the story, but apparently there is more," said Margaret.

"I'm quite interested to see what happens next," said Elizabeth.

"The paths of the two have crossed, but two more await. And that, is four to join, and four, to unite.


End file.
